Closer
by PesoVallejo
Summary: First ever fanfic ever posted publicly. I would love some R&R because it is my first time creatively writing with characters not of my own design. This story is a one shot and I hope I did not make the characters to OOC.


An Odd and Sissi story based on the premise of Closer by The Chainsmokers. I do not own Code Lyoko or the song used in this story. All rights go to the individual owners of the show and the song independently. I do not claim to be a good writer however I will do my best.

Closer

A few years after the fall of Xana the Kadic gang was sitting around the cafeteria eating whatever the school food was that day. The genius couple of Kadic, Aelita and Jeremy, were sitting across from the rest of the group. The two had grown much closer since the fall of Xana and helping her mom to divorce from Tyron. The once conservative couple was now openly admitting that their lives had improved so much since they had started to date each other and have decided to get married as soon as their years in Kadic are over. Age has given the once fragile Jeremy enough muscle and dexterity to resist most of the struggles the genius would sustain from other people. He still has his circle glasses and wears mostly the same wardrobe with the addition of a hat Aelita had given him two years prior. Aelita's frame did not alter that much from the way she was before besides growing a bit taller and a necklace Jermey had given her. Across from the couple sat the threesome of Ulrich Yumi and William. William had pretty much gotten over Yumi at this point but still liked to conflict against Ulrich because it was fun to tease the lover boy. Yumi had grown a bigger bust size to even out her wider hips as she got older and was a bit more proud of herself and her looks. Ulrich managed to grow to be the same height as Yumi but still doesn't manage to tell her how he really feels about her. Odd Della Robbia however had to leave the school four years prior due to his parents not being able to pay for his consistent schooling and went back home to Italy to study on being an artist and musical prodigy. Nobody was really surprised by his pursuits in life but the once womanizing playboy of Kadic was severely missed by his friends and to some extent the rest of the school.

From across the cafeteria a certain somewhat annoying girl by the name of Elisabeth, or Sissi, Delmas was shouting at her two "minions", Herve and Nicholas, but the shouting was more along the lines of them not doing well in their classes and she was scolding them for doing so poorly. Sissi herself had matured a bit being less snobby to those around her and has actually apologized to the Lyoko gang on multiple occasions. The only person the Lyoko gang didn't know she apologized most to was their resident funny guy Odd. Odd had left the school before he heard an apology from her. The gang would wonder how the once absolute enemies would react to each other knowing that things between the two opposing forces could be resolved.

The topic of discussion for everyone in Kadic however was the idea of the big dance later that night. The dance was to celebrate those who were entering their final year of Kadic and the beginning of the semester. Most of Kadic was paired off already and was talking excitedly about the dance. Kadic was hosting any classes this day to give the students time to prepare and get ready for the dance. Of course school rules still applied to the students and would have to act appropriately at the dance.

"I can't believe we will all be entering our final year of school together." Jeremy said to the rest of the Lyoko gang while gently squeezing Aelita's hand with his own.

"It's a shame we have to go through it without Odd though." Yumi said looking around in hopes of Odd just showing up in his usual manner.

"Yeah the goofball should be here with the rest of us not in Italy bored out of his mind." Ulrich stated with some food in his mouth.

"Talk with your mouth closed lover boy. Odd isn't going to be coming back anytime soon it is expensive to come all this way for school."

"Seriously Will you could act a bit more sympathetic to the situation."

"I am not going to cry over something I can't control Ulrich."

"You want to fight me Will? I will gladly oblige."

"That's enough boys." Aelita said staring daggers at the both of them ", today is not a day to be fighting like chickens. You are both pretty and Yumi will probably end up bringing you both to the dance."

"Actually I have a date already her name being Laura she is an underclassmen I met last year." Will said to amicably reconcile with Ulrich.

"Huh well at least we got that out of the way," Ulrich stated looking at Yumi who blushed a little.

The gang then sat quietly for a while and left to individually get ready for the dance. If they had stayed a little longer they would have witnessed a certain blond with a purple streak quietly gather his things and leave through the backdoor of the cafeteria smirking to himself. Odd didn't bother to tell his friends he was coming back for their final year together nor did he tell anyone and had uncharacteristically remained quiet and silent watching his old friends. It made him happy knowing that they still missed him. He then opened his phone and texted a certain female he had been chatting with since he left Kadic. She still went to Kadic which would make it easier for him to see her once more.

Sissi's phone beeped and she flipped it open. The text she received was from her Romeo from far away. She had no idea who it was really since she had met him over the school's chatroom. They had exchanged numbers in a private message and she had been messaging him for a long time. She had opened herself up to him and softened her outlook on life through him and promised to always cherish him. She wanted to say love but she had no idea who he was. Sissi knew a lot about him what he does and the things he studies in school. How big his family was and how much fun he had every day. In return she let him in her heart and was reluctant to want to give him up for anything in the world. He knew who she really was and not who she was pretending to be.

Sissi smiled as she read the message he had just sent her,

 _To my dearest,_

 _I have made it to Kadic again and long to see you at the dance. Be on the lookout for royalty though you might be surprised at who wants you back. I hope I do not disappoint you my angel,_

 _Your Romeo_

She reread the message several times over knowing full well he wasn't a royal or even a noble but she however accepted the fact of the statement and would indeed be on the lookout for her lover. She decided to don a moderate off the shoulder light pink dress with dark read accents of flowers all the way down her frame. She knew Herve had gotten over her and that both him and Nicholas where going to personally protect her from any dangers of the dance and they were waiting in the hall for her to be ready.

Elsewhere Odd was donning a suit with purple accents showing off how much he had grown. He no longer was scrawny but had a bit of a build to him he hadn't grown much but he hoped that wouldn't get his Juliet to not like him. He himself knew pretty much who the girl he had fallen for was. The fact that it could be her no longer disgusted him and he was happy he could be kind influence. Stepping out of the bathroom in the principal's office he turned to talk to the principal who happened to be the father of the girl he loved. At first the two men had a very antagonistic relationship which had mellowed over time when Sissi and the Lyoko gang finally became friends. During that time Odd took some time to get to know how deep Sissi is and why she had acted the way she did. He figured the best source was from him at the time and after a couple of months, day after day, he got his answers. Principal Delmas had personally told Odd all he could know about Sissi and her life. Sissi's parents had divorced before she had come to Kadic. This was far different than him assuming she had died somewhere and when he heard that it was the principal's fault Odd felt that the way he had treated her in the past was unfair. Odd promised that from then on he would do his upmost to make Sissi happy however she wasn't inclined to like him that much at first so her father had suggested to him to secretly help Sissi. Now here he stood before the principal in his old age ready to ask.

"Principal Delmas Sir"

"Oh come now Odd we have known each other a while now and you make my daughter so happy. You can call me John."

"Well alright John I have come to ask something really important of you and I hope with all my heart you accept this. I want to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

John sat back down in his chair head in his hands and sighed. He did not look back up to Odd for a few moments and Odd was beginning to feel like he would be rejected.

"Do you love my daughter Della Robbia?" He asked from his position.

"With all of my heart sir."

"Do you think she will love you once she finds out who has been her Romeo this whole time?"

"Honestly I do not know John, I love her with all my heart and there is no telling if she will reciprocate those feelings. I do want to spend the rest of my life with her and if she doesn't want to do that then I will abide by her wishes."

After a long pause John looked up at Odd with puffy red eyes. He got up from his chair and went straight up to Odd. He grabbed him by his shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes.

"As long as you promise to make my daughter happy then you have my blessing and I wish you luck."

Saying what he had to he hugged Odd and patted him on the back. Seconds had gone by and after they were through John pushed Odd away and held him in arm's length.

"Go now son don't let an old man get in the way of happiness."

Odd nodded and proceeded out the office door to the gymnasium. It was quite the stroll to get there and he had little time to do so to sneak in and surprise everyone. His plan was to sneak in and pose as the DJ for a while and reveal himself in spectacular manner such as the way of the great Odd. He walked forward basking in the fantasy of his grand entrance.

Elsewhere Sissi had gone to meet up with Aelita in her dorm room to help her with her dress and hair. Currently Aelita was fussing over how her pink hair did not go with her mint dress meanwhile Yumi was very calmly telling her to calm down and that Jeremy would love her no matter what she wears or looks like. Sissi however just shook her head and stared out the window toward the gymnasium when she thought she saw something unmistakably purple walk in the doors.

Thankfully none of Odd's friends were there early and the DJ had the songs lined up for him to play. Carefully placing a helmet on his head to hide his face he waited about an hour or so for the first dancers to show up. Odd couldn't wait for the dance to start and was very happily tapping a beat on the DJ booth. The first few dancers to show up were the underclassmen and those seniors who didn't have other things to do. Odd started the playlist beginning with Red Lights by Tiesto to get the place moving. As soon as he had gotten a few dancers he added a bass beat and started mixing his own style into the song. By the time his friends had shown up he was already halfway through with the songs provided to him.

The Lyoko gang entered the gymnasium expecting the dance to not be lively or exciting like it normally was. They were greeted by loud screams and dancers everywhere and a decent constant beat that made them want to move. Jeremy and Aelita went off onto the dance floor and started to get into the groove of the masses. Yumi and Ulrich didn't want to dance until a slow song came on because they don't have a good grasp on rhythm or tempo. William went to go find his date amongst the crowd while Sissi went to the dance floor hoping to dance to her Romeo's attention.

Odd saw her in the middle of the floor dancing by herself and couldn't help himself but to just watch as she danced gracefully alone. He wanted her to dance with him and he wanted it now however he had one more song to play before the DJ would take over. The DJ noticed the boy's longing to go join in the festivities so he decided to take matters into his own hands. He walked over to the booth grabbed a mic and shouted,

"How are you all doing tonight Kadic?"

The crowd responded with whoops and hollers.

"That is amazing to hear hope you will continue to have a good time when the real DJ gets back on the tables but for now you get the great privilege of knowing our little mystery DJ right here."

The crowd started to mumble amongst themselves wondering what this guy meant about there being two DJs.

"It is my great honor to introduce you to, the one and only, Odd Della Robbia!"

As if that was his cue Odd easily leapt over the DJ table to stand on the edge of the small stage tore off his helmet and tossed it to the side. The DJ took it upon himself to get a good bass drop as Odd hit the floor on the other side of the booth and focused the small lights on him. Odd could hear his friends running before he even saw them and was met with a full force running hug from his best friends. Odd smiled as he hugged his slightly crying friends reminding them that this is a fun occasion and the girls shouldn't let the tears ruin all their hard work with makeup.

Sissi also wanted to go up to Odd but was frozen in place with shock. Herve and Nicholas who had dates and were watching out for the lonely girl gently shoved her in his direction to which she also ran and jumped onto the pile of hugging people. Odd noticed his angel and patted her head to which she smiled before telling him he was still a goofball and skinny. He gently reminded her the correct term was svelte but he had actually gotten a bit of muscle over the years doing parkour. The gang then headed to an empty table to talk with Odd and see how his life had been. In the background the DJ was playing a mix of Love Yourself and Roses waiting for the right moment to play a certain song he figured would help the young man out with his secret love. Odd talked about how he had gone to a prestigious art school in his hometown run by his mother and studied art and music to become a superstar back home until he had earned enough money to come back to Kadic. Two of Odd's five sisters had gotten married during that time and Kiwi had moved on to a better place. The conversation ended with Sissi telling Odd that she was sorry for what happened in the past and wanted to make amends. Odd sat there quietly for a moment before responding,

"You know that I felt closer to you more than anyone even if we did butt heads all the time. I just thought that was part of our chemistry together."

"Odd Della Robbia you still have that silver tongue of yours I see but thank you." Sissi stated while looking down and away from him with a slight blush.

The rest of the gang noticed how Odd looked at Sissi lovingly but was also wondering why Sissi seemed to be attracted to her once sworn mortal enemy. Ulrich nudged Odd and used his eyebrows to motion toward Sissi to which Odd responded with a mischievous happy grin. Ulrich then knew what Odd has planned and managed to get Yumi and William away from the table to go dance. Aelita looked at Sissi mouthing what to her and Sissi just shrugged before glancing at Odd finally noticing what he was wearing. His purple suit had faint hints of gold trim all over and the buttons were golden in color. She stared for a while before Odd's chuckling snapped her out of it and she got up to go to the bathroom with Aelita following close behind. Jeremy then turned toward Odd and started asking questions.

"Odd what are you planning?"

"Isn't it obvious Einstein?"  
"I do not recommend breaking her heart Odd."

"I will let you in on a little secret but you can't tell anyone yet, got it?"

"What could you know about her that we don't?"

"I have been talking with Sissi since before we defeated Xana. I got her cell number from Principal Delmas and have been secretly texting her all this time. I love her and she loves the Romeo behind the screen. I do not know if it will work out but I really want it to."

In the bathroom Sissi was freaking out on the inside, all this time it was him? The goofball was her Romeo, someone she entrusted all her secrets to? She was pacing back and forth just wondering how she really felt about Odd.

"Sissi what is going on?"

"You know how I was texting my secret admirer all this time and I even said I had fallen for?"

"Yes"

"It was Odd, all this time and I was just talking to Odd."

She continues her rapid pacing while Aelita stood there deep in thought. After Sissi made a few more rounds around Aelita said,

"Well do you believe Odd meant every word he sent you? Even about his own life?"

Sissi stopped pacing immediately and started thinking. If it was Odd all this time then when her Romeo had wanted a shoulder to cry on it was Odd. She then thought back to all the countless messages they had sent to each other. They all started to line up in her head and she wondered how she could have possibly not made the connections before. Every time her Romeo had a problem it was an Odd problem. She may not have known at the time but here she was stating in her own mind that she was in fact in love with Odd. Sissi turned to Aelita with a smile on her face saying,

"I love Odd and it feels so good. Is this what it felt like for you when you admitted it out loud?"

"Happy beyond belief and when I knew he loved me back there was no going back."

Sissi then smiled held her head up high and walked back out to go get her Romeo. Aelita and Sissi walked back to the table Sissi standing behind her best friend some before reaching the table. Aelita smiled at Odd and took Jeremy to go get some food because she was "hungry". Odd and Sissi then got up and went off to the side of the room. The DJ noticed this small act and knew this was the time to start the song. He slowed down the current song, took off the base beat and slowed the tempo to match the song he was about to play

 _Hey I was doing just fine before I met you_

 _I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm okay_

They stood there arms around each listening to the steady beat and slowed their private dance together to think while holding each other close. At first they had both thought this way that they had never needed to have somebody else in their life.

 _Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them_

 _But I hope I never see them again_

This was truer for Odd because Herve and Nicholas were in his way at the time. Sissi however was very thankful that his friends had gotten to know her no doubt because of him.

 _I know it breaks your heart_

 _Moved to the city in a broke down car_

 _And four years, no calls_

 _Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar_

 _And I can't stop_

 _No I can't stop_

Moving away was the hardest thing Odd had ever gone through and it was true that he never called Sissi but he was texting her as her Romeo for a long time. Now here he was with her in his arms, the most beautiful thing in the world he has ever seen.

 _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover_

 _That I know you can't afford_

 _Bite that tattoo on your shoulder_

 _Pull the sheets right off the corner_

 _Of the mattress that you stole_

 _From your roommate back in Boulder_

 _We ain't ever getting older_

As the beat and tempo increased so did there dancing. They started to sway more extravagantly and started getting into more of a salsa dance.

 _We ain't ever getting older_

 _We ain't ever getting older_

They now had the eye of everyone in the room watching them as they danced off to the side but the crowd had moved around them to shove them into the center of the floor.

 _You look as good as the day I met you_

 _I forget just why I left you, I was insane_

She always thought Odd was kind of attractive in his own right in spite of his height. Now her she was dancing with her sworn enemy and wondering how in the world she could have passed up the once svelte boy for Ulrich. The thought alone was enough to make her regret everything she had ever said to him.

 _Stay and play that Blink-182 song_

 _That we beat to death in Tucson, okay_

Ironically enough they both had shared a favorite song from that band. Violence was a favorite of both of them and such has brought them together the first time.

 _I know it breaks your heart_

 _Moved to the city in a broke down car_

 _And four years, no calls_

 _Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar_

 _And I can't stop_

 _No I can't stop_

 _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover_

 _That I know you can't afford_

 _Bite that tattoo on your shoulder_

 _Pull the sheets right off the corner_

 _Of the mattress that you stole_

 _From your roommate back in Boulder_

 _We ain't ever getting older_

Again here they were together at last throughout all the years dancing to one song potentially their song. Having all eyes at the dance on them the odd couple, once hated enemies and essentially a cat and mouse situation, they didn't care about all the attention they were receiving it was just the two of them together having the best night of their lives.

 _We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older_

 _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of the mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older (we ain't ever getting older)  
We ain't ever getting older (we ain't ever getting older)  
We ain't ever getting older (we ain't ever getting older)  
We ain't ever getting older_

 _We ain't ever getting older_

As the song was ending Odd and Sissi slowed down and stared into each other's eyes marveling at each other's looks and knowing deep down the feelings of love were the same. Slowly the leaned into each other lips barely brushing together at first a chaste and fleeting kiss, soon after the next kiss started. Neither one of them knew who initiated contact first but with everyone watching the new found couple they saw that both had went for it at the same time. This kiss was full of love and longing to make up for all the years they had spent apart from each other. Deep and long-lasting this kiss held every feeling they had held deep inside their hearts beneath all their "hatred" for each other. For them, this is the beginning of the most wonderful year of their lives.

 _No we ain't ever getting older_

Everyone who was watching started to cheer and the DJ announced the couple to the entire school. Odd however was more focused on what he was going to do next. Getting down on one knee he took Sissi's hand within his own and asked a very important question.

"Elisabeth Delmas would you do me the greatest honor to marry me in a couple of years?"

The girl in question stood there mouth agape and speechless for a few moments before she tackled Odd to the floor showering him in kisses, one yes, and a threat to his life if he was lying to her and she would absolutely get away with it. The cheering would not stop for a couple of minutes before the DJ started playing more music with the newfound engaged couple looking forward to the years ahead.

The End


End file.
